


Chapter One: Coming Out To His (Not-So-Much-Of-An) Asshole Grandpa

by mortysmithh



Series: Universe Z-465 [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Healthy Relationships, M/M, Trans!Morty, Transgender Morty, Universe Z-465, romantic relationships, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortysmithh/pseuds/mortysmithh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter one of a series I'm quite excited for and hope to update at least every two weeks, if not every week/every few days!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter One: Coming Out To His (Not-So-Much-Of-An) Asshole Grandpa

"Melissa, M-Melissa hurry it the fuck u-UUUp, th-those aliens don't look very happy!" His grandpa shouts at him for what feels like the thirtieth time, even though it's likely just been once or twice. Everything seems to drag on when his dead name's being used, especially when dysphoria's awful and he can't vent to anyone since he's not out.

He shakes himself out of his thoughts and nods, brow furrowing in effort as he runs as fast as he can, catching up to Rick and wheezing weakly. "Wh-When- when can- a-are we- can't run a-any- anymore, Ri- Rihhhckhh-" He chokes out his grandfather's name right as he's half-shoved into a portal that the taller had just opened up. He lands facefirst on the cold cement of the garage floor, tears springing to his eyes as his limbs continue to burn from overexertion and his scraped knees start to sting. But, he's been through worse, and it's with a grimace and a sharp grind of his molars that he forces himself up onto his feet, only to cringe back at the near-murderous glare that Rick's got focused on him.

"Melissa, you- you're such a s-stupid- just, _god_ , why- why didn't I get a grandson, y-you run like a fucking girl, jesus christ, I-I really neEED- needed those vines, Mel- Melissa, why'd- why are you so wea-" He's cut off by a sharp slap across the face, and any anger he would've had is quickly overcome by surprise. Then he's being screamed at, the words dull and muted to him as he goes into a mild shock. He snaps out of it as he's shoved roughly in the chest, followed by a stammered-out sentence that causes him to do a literal double-take.

"Y-Yeah, well, guess what, Rick, I-I'm not a fucking girl, I- I'm transgender, I'm a guy, m-my name's not fucking _Melissa_ , a-an-and you're a gender-stereotypical piece of shit a-and I never ever wanna go on a fucking adventure with you _ever again_!" Then he runs out, nearly running into the door with how fast and heavy the tears are streaming down his cheeks are coming. Nearly kicking down the door to his bedroom, he slams it shut behind him with a force that rattles throughout the entire house. He remains angry for maybe half of a second before collapsing into a tiny ball on the floor, shaking and hyperventilating as more tears drip down, tickling along the length of his nose before hitting the carpet with soft 'plop's that are hidden by the sound of Morty's hysterical sobbing.

When loud footsteps alert him that Rick's probably coming up to his room, he only shakes harder, imaginary conversations flitting through his mind almost faster than his mind can come up with such terrifying 'visions'.

He hears two tentative knocks at the door and wonders briefly why Rick hadn't just knocked down the door as per usual, but it's pushed away by countless scenarios his mind continues to torture him with. He nearly inhales a gob of mucous when a calloused hand gently comes to rest on his quivering shoulder, and suddenly, all of the fight's gone out of him. He goes limp, still crying hard but making no more noise, save for weak little sniffles and the occasional gulp, stomach heaving when he does so. He can't help flinching when his shoulder's squeezed gently, followed by Rick's voice, soft for the first time in all of the times Morty's heard it.

"...Meli- er, kid, I, uh, I'm- I-I'm sorry, alright? I didn't- god, I'm such- I'm a fuckin' idiot, I-I'm sorry, I didn't know. I'm the smartest man on this- th-this miserable hunk of rock, and I didn't- I-I didn't figure- couldn't see- I'm sorry, kid." He pauses before kneeling so that he can tentatively wrap gangly arms around his grandchild. "I-I'll go, if you want, just- a-at least- I, uh...kid, I-I'm sor-"

"Sh-Shut up, Rick." Then a quiet little giggle bubbles up out of his chest, sounding terribly odd due to his stuffed-up nose and the way his voice is still wavering as if he's about to start crying again, this time perhaps out of joy. "Y-You're- you're starting to sound like- l-like a Morty, y-y'know that?" He uncurls, grinning up at Rick stupidly before getting up to clean off his face. He tosses the tissue at the trashcan before going to sit cross-legged across from the other, but not before giving his grandpa a tight hug. "A-And- and call me Morty. Uh, th-that- that's if you wanna- o-only if you w-"

Rick cuts him off with a sharp laugh, shaking his head as he peels off his coat, then his shirt, now naked from the waist-up. Then he swipes a hand across just under his pecs, rubbing off makeup that'd been hiding two neat but rather prominent scars, one on each side. "Morty, y-you don't- you don't have to worry about me wAAA- wanting to, I-I understand." He pauses, expression going a bit dark and faraway for a moment. "...some days, I-I could swear that I- I-I can still feel them, y'know?" He shakes his head before smiling down at Morty. "So yeah, I-I'm gonna be in charge of- o-of helping you with all of that. I'm guessing you're tired of yours as well?" He asks while putting his clothing back on, stopped for a moment as small fingers run across them as he hears a soft exhale of amazement leave Morty. The other pulls away soon enough and Rick stands up, fully clothed once more.

He's stopped by a look of confusion and mild terror on Morty's face, and he tilts his brow. "Morty, what's-"

"Oh, geez, I-I just, uh, I-I- I probably- s-surgery's probably a-a bit too much, m-much for now, i-isn't it? I mean, I-I'm not- I'm not even out, n-not to a lot of people," he mumbles, the last few words practically whispers as he wrings the hem of his shirt in small hands. When a sharp bark of laughter brings him out of his thoughts, he looks up sharply, scowling a bit and thinking that Rick's laughing at him being such a chicken. But instead, Rick shakes his head and suppresses a few more chuckles that are threatening to escape him.

"N-No, god, no, Morty, that- th-that's for you to decide, way, waAAAy- way in the future. I'm talking ab- about a _binder_ , Morty. Big- you got big plans f-for- for such a small- little shit, y'know that?" But he makes it clear he's only calling Morty that as a joke, and judging by the huge grin that's spread across Morty's face, that's not the part of Rick's sentence that he'd noticed the most.

"R-Really, Rick? Oh- o-oh, god, you- y-y-you- you really- you really mean that?" His eyes are shining now, with joy and more tears that are threatening to spill over. It's almost too much to hope for, but he holds onto it with a will stronger than the wispy doubts still clinging to the back of his mind.

"YeAUGH- yeah, Mort- Morty, let's get- get you a binder, a-and I'm a pretty damn decent hairstylist, y'know," Rick adds on with a wink.

Blinking away his last tears, Morty hugs the taller tightly, sniffling and nodding and his voice muffled from how hard he's pressing his face into Rick's front. "O-Okay, I- I-I'd like that, Rick."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, please leave a critique and Kudos if you think I deserve it!! Also yeah they're both pretty OOC but I'm gonna blame it on this being so different from C-137, also because this is a different universe and anything goes!! Leave suggestions for how I should do the next chapter if you'd like; who knows? I just might use your idea!!


End file.
